memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (2370s)
Geordi La Forge wearing operations gold]] In 2373, the standard Starfleet uniform was again modified, maintaining the same basic shape and division colors, but swapping the colors on the shoulders and turtleneck. The gray shoulder area was now quilted with vertical stitches. The division colors were also displayed on each wrist as a colored hoop. A succession of other Starfleet uniforms based upon this modification were also phased into service during this time. Standard duty uniform wearing a command division uniform]] While the standard, two-tone duty uniform introduced in 2366 remained in service (at least) until 2374, it was phased out of regular use aboard Starfleet starships and space stations beginning in 2373. Although the new duty uniform retained the same basic structure and style of the less formal duty uniform first introduced in the late 2360s, the yoke/shoulder area usually displaying division colors was given a standard, blue-gray color and quilted. Cuffs were also added to the uniform, bearing a stripe of corresponding division color. The mock turtleneck tunic worn beneath the jumpsuit uniform was also slightly modified, now displaying one of three division colors and opening in the front, bearing a prominent closure. A gray T-shirt or sleeveless shirt was also worn beneath this tunic. ( ; ; ) programmed with a sciences division uniform]] :This uniform style was created for ''First Contact, and was first seen on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in the episode "Rapture". The crew on Star Trek: Voyager continued to use the previous uniform style, but beginning with "Message in a Bottle" all Starfleet personnel from the Alpha Quadrant were seen wearing the gray and black uniform. It is interesting to note that Julian Bashir was captured by the Dominion shortly before the uniform change, thereby showing Bashir in the old uniform and Worf in the new uniform in the episode "In Purgatory's Shadow." Ronald D. Moore commented that "The grey & black were designed to give the ''Enterprise-E crew a more military look that would also have more texture and variations in usage and thus look better on the big screen." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron38.txt :While several prominent closures are visible on the ''First Contact-style uniform, several more "unseen" closures appear to exist in the uniform. Despite its generally sleek, jumpsuit-like appearance, the uniform seems to have the ability to split in two pieces becoming a separate jacket and trousers. This function was demonstrated in several episodes of and among them.'' :The uniform may have stayed in service as late as the year 2390, albeit evidence of this comes from an alternate timeline in . Flag officer uniform Matthew Dougherty in the flag officer's uniform]] First appearing in 2374, Starfleet issued a uniform for flag officers such as admirals reflecting the new duty uniform. Again retaining the same basic form as the previous style, the next generation of flag officer service uniform incorporated the adjusted color scheme and quilted yoke. The cuffs were wider than present on the standard uniform, displaying admiral's rank insignia. A belt was also introduced to the uniform, displaying the Starfleet Command logo on the buckle. ( ; ) :The new style was first seen donned by Admirals Ross, Sitak and Coburn in the DS9 episode "Favor the Bold". Just a few episodes before this, Ross was seen wearing the previous style uniform indicating that Starfleet didn't introduce this version for at least a year after first adopting the ''First Contact-style duty uniform. Cadet uniform Some time around 2372, a corresponding alteration was made to the uniform worn at Starfleet Academy and by Starfleet cadets serving aboard starships. While essentially the same design as the preceding style – gray jumpsuit with division colored shoulders – quilting was again added to the yoke as were cuffs bearing division colors. Instead of being a one-piece uniform, however, it was split, now sporting a gray mock turtleneck beneath. As with the earlier style, the uniform was gray (rather than black worn by officers) and featured pockets running down the trousers. ( ) :Oddly, while Nog continued to wear his Academy-style uniform (sans ''First Contact alterations) until 2374, all evidence indicates the new style existed as early as 2372 – the year the Valiant left Earth carrying a group of cadets, and the same year Hector Ilario graduated from the academy, seen wearing this version in a photograph.'' Captain's variants With this new wave of duty uniforms, so too came minor variants available to commanding officers. Similar to the so-called "Captain's jacket" variant worn in the 2360s, a new vest or waistcoat was introduced aboard starships and space stations. Bearing the same gray, quilted yoke as the duty uniform (extended lower, below the combadge), this sleeveless, low-necked vest allowed the wearer a more casual appearance. ( ; ) :While the waistcoat was first donned in ''First Contact by Captain Picard, that film was the only circumstance in which audiences saw the captain wearing it. Cut from a small scene in Insurrection (and not used at all in ), the waistcoat was most prominently seen worn by Captain Sisko, who wore his on several occasions, including the episodes and . The vest was also worn by Section 31 operative Luther Sloan when posing as a deputy director in .'' :While Picard seemed to switch between the standard duty jacket and the vest, Sisko was seen wearing it beneath his uniform, sometimes causing his uniform to seem quite bulky. Minor differences in the construction of the uniform notwithstanding (Picard's featured round openings for the arms, while Sisko's were squared off), the vests appear identical. In addition to the vest, a more formal uniform was also available to commanding officers. Featuring only minor differences from the standard duty uniform, a variant uniform without cuffs and bearing a more formal collar was also in use as early as 2373. ( ) :Sisko's other variant uniform has caused some confusion among fans, though it appeared only twice. The uniform seems to be the same style worn by the captain throughout the rest of the series, simply missing its cuffs and zipped all the way up. It is unclear whether this was intended to be an attempt at a new uniform to set the captain apart, or whether it was simply supposed to be another option, like the vest. Whatever the case, the uniform was either modified or replaced during "The Darkness and the Light" and never reappeared. Dress uniforms in an operations gold dress uniform, 2374]] Julian Bashir wearing a standard dress uniform, 2375]] Again coinciding with the alterations made to the duty uniform, two distinct variations on the Starfleet dress uniform were introduced. The first, used around 2374, closely resembled the preceding style of dress uniform, a standard two-tone long jacket and black trousers. New to this version, which retained the previous coloration of black with one of the three division colors, was the quilted yoke, cuffs with gold trim, and belt displaying the seal of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) :Clearly an alteration of existing dress uniforms, this variant existed only long enough to appear in the wedding of Worf and Dax, even then obscured by dark lighting and the ceremonial Klingon robes worn by O'Brien, Bashir and Sisko. In 2375, the second dress uniform variant was introduced, this time a stark departure from previous styles. Throwing out the old color scheme and long jacket, the new style favored a white, short jacket with gold trim, worn over quilted blue-gray and black trousers, also trimmed in gold. Less prominent division color than in the preceding style, piping around the collar, cuffs and running vertically down the trousers bore one of the three division colors. While this uniform was standard to all duty officers, captains and flag officers wore white in place of blue-gray, admirals wearing rank insignia on their cuffs. ( ; ) :Introduced in ''Insurrection, the new dress uniform appeared only once on Deep Space Nine, but was featured prominently in the Riker/Troi wedding in Star Trek Nemesis. Despite wearing a special dress uniform baldric throughout TNG, Worf did not wear one over this iteration.'' :In the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, designer Robert Blackman described the new look: "We wanted something that really popped. No matter what, white over black has a formal look to it."'' :It has been suggested by some fans that the gray with white trim dress uniforms worn by the band in ''Star Trek Nemesis were dress uniforms intended for use by noncommissioned or enlisted personnel.'' Desert robes in sciences division desert robes]] For harsh or desert conditions, specialized robes were worn to protect against sunlight and provide comfort in hot and humid conditions. Consisting of off-white-colored robes and hoods, pants and short-sleeve shirts, trimmed with division colors, this particular uniform served when the standard duty uniform may have proved uncomfortable or inappropriate for some environments. Specialized boots were also part of the desert uniform, also off-white, with treads better suited to mountainous or more rugged terrain. ( ) :Appearing only once, this uniform incorporated boots that closely resembled the tennis shoe-like boots worn by the [[USS Voyager|''Voyager]] crew during their climbing excursion in . These boots were made by Reebok, and appeared at the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Utility uniform technician in the utility jumpsuit]] As with the previous generation of Starfleet uniforms, a plain, operations mustard-colored jumpsuit used by technicians and utility workers was available as late as 2379. ( ) :This jumpsuit also seemed to be available for visitors in need of wardrobe as evidenced by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|''Enterprise-E]] dressing the newfound android B-4 in such a uniform. :Clearly intended to evoke memories of Data's other twin "brother" Lore and his mustard-colored jumpsuit, this new uniform bore a striking resemblance to those uniforms worn by Earth Starfleet officers in the 22nd century. Indeed, the basic components are the same, dyed a distinct mustard color (rather than blue) and adorned with more "futuristic" closures. :A similar utility jumpsuit would also be used in ''Star Trek: Enterprise, gray and appearing on visiting characters in and .'' Section 31 uniform In use since the mid-22nd century, the distinct, black uniforms worn by operatives involved with Starfleet's secret organization Section 31 remained basically unchanged in the 2370s. Made from a black, leather-like material, the Section 31 uniform consisted of a long, black coat worn over a black mock turtleneck tunic and black trousers. ( ) :As Section 31 mastermind Sloan has been seen throughout DS9 wearing various, more recognizably Starfleet uniforms, its possible that this uniform is some kind of covert or black-ops uniform, or simply civilian clothing. Combat uniform Retaining the same general appearance as its predecessor, the uniform used by Starfleet personnel in combat situations was a black tunic with a division color stripe running across the chest. The division color mock turtleneck was worn beneath the rubber-like body armor. ( ) Italic text Also Known as Standard Operations Blacks, SOB'S Italic text Other uniform features in his lab coat]] Depending on their various circumstances and traditions, some Starfleet officers were allowed to augment their uniforms with the addition of cultural items. Klingon Starfleet officer Worf wore a baldric displaying various family emblems throughout his tenure in Starfleet. ( ) Bajoran Colonel Kira Nerys was allowed to retain her culture's traditional earring when given a field commission of commander. ( ) Medical doctors and other scientists also adorned their Starfleet uniforms differently than other officers, wearing lab coats over their standard uniforms. ( ) :It is unclear why audiences never saw Dr. Crusher in her blue lab coat following the uniform change in ''First Contact, but Dr. Lewis Zimmerman's use of his wrinkled, off-white lab coat in his season five appearance on Deep Space Nine seems to indicate that the practice continued and was at least informally accepted by uniform regulations. Examples of rank insignia :This chart represents the rank insignia seen on screen throughout these uniforms' appearances. Crewmen wore no insignia. Background The Starfleet uniforms introduced in the 2370s were designed by TNG, DS9 and VOY veteran costume design Robert Blackman, based upon William Ware Theiss's designs from The Original Series. It is possible that mirror Tuvok's uniform from the DS9 episode may have served as a draft for the 2370s uniforms. External links *2373-2394 Uniforms at [http://www.st-spike.org Spike's Star Trek Page] Category:Clothing de:Sternenflottenuniform (2373)